TVD Mia
by TVfan72
Summary: This is about Elijah and his best friend of over 500 years. Sometimes when I'm really into a show or movie, I insert myself as a character. This is just one of them. And of course there will be Elejah.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_Elijah is sitting in a chair in the mansion. Klaus marches into the room angrily._

_**Klaus:** What have you done?_

_**Elijah:** I don't understand._

_**Klaus:** Katerina has gone. She has fled._

_**Elijah:** No._

_**Klaus:** What did you tell her?_

_**Elijah:** I told her nothing._

_Klaus grabs him and pushes him against the wall. His face has changed._

_**Klaus:** Do not lie to me!_

_He shouted._

_**Elijah:** I will find her. You have my word._

_**Klaus:** If you do not, I give you my word you will be dead._

* * *

_**Elijah: **Split up._

_He said to the men behind him as he walked forward. he looked around him after they left. Looking ahead, he vamp sped. Stopping when he heard a heartbeat. In front of him, wasn't the person he was looking for, instead of leaving he walked forward a few steps toward the woman with her back to him, in navy blue gown, with a bow and arrow in hand, aiming at the tree in front of her. Hair long and wavy with dark skin, a __quiver next to her feet._

**_Elijah:_**_ What are you doing here all alone?_

_She lowered her hands and turned her head to the side, smile on her face._

**_Mia:_**_ Well, I'm not all alone, now am I?_

_Her British accent between light and heavy. He smirked._

**_Elijah:_**_ What were you doing here all alone?_

_She turned around, seeing similar but darker brown eyes looking at her._

**_Mia: _**_Not going to tell me your name before requiring information?_

_She raised an brow._

**_Elijah:_**_ My apologies. Seems I've misplaced my manners. It's Elijah._

_He smiles and she returns it._

**_Mia:_**_ Mia. I'm looking for food. I've been on my own for a year now._

_He frowned a little._

**_Elijah:_**_ Why is that?_

**_Mia:_**_ There was a fire in the village I lived in. I survived, family didn't. Not many people would take in someone who is black. And people who will, will make them a slave._

**_Mia:_**_ Are you looking for someone?_

_She said after he said nothing. He titled his head._

**_Elijah:_**_ Why do you ask that?_

**_Mia:_**_ Not many people come this way._

_She smiled._

**_Elijah:_**_ I do happen to be looking for someone. Am I correct to assume no one has recently come this way?_

**_Mia:_**_ You are._

_He nodded, looking ahead. After awhile he turned back to her._

**_Elijah:_**_ I'll be on my way then._

**_Mia:_**_ Nice meeting you, Elijah._

_She smiled and aimed her arrow at a tree to her left. He smiled._

**_Elijah:_**_ You as well, Mia._

_He vamp speed off, just as she released the arrow._

* * *

_After looking for hours, Elijah didn't find her. It was well after dark before he started to head back the way he came. When he was almost home, he heard a familiar voice. Listening in, he recognized the speaker._

**_Mia:_**_ I said get away from me. I don't care what you are. You won't be getting my blood._

_He stopped in his tracks when he smelled blood. He vamp sped forward. Stopping when he was in view. Vampires dead on the ground with multiple arrows in their chest or around. Three vampires facing the girl he just met earlier that day._

**_Vampire 1:_**_ I don't think you have a choice._

**_Mia:_**_ I think I do._

_She quickly grabbed two arrows from the quiver on her back, aiming and shooting the vamps on the sides in a blink of eye. The remaining vampire smirked when she reached back for another and came back with nothing._

**_Vampire 3:_**_ Don't know when to give up?_

**_Mia:_**_ I always give a good fight before I even think of going down._

_She said while eyeing an arrow in one of the dead bodies by her feet. _

**_Elijah:_**_ Leave her alone, Malcolm._

_Malcolm and Mia both look over at him. He looked her over, she was only bleeding from her shoulder._

**_Mia:_**_ Elijah._

_He walked over to Malcolm._

**_Elijah:_**_ I think you should head back._

_Malcolm turned, but before he could walk, Elijah ripped his heart out, dropping the heart on the body once it fell. Mia took a step back._

**_Mia:_**_ You told him to head back._

**_Elijah:_**_ I know._

_He turned around._

**_Mia:_**_ You lied to him._

**_Elijah:_**_ Not really._

_He walked over to her._

**_Elijah:_**_ I never said anything about killing him._

_He brought his wrist to his mouth and bit it, holding it to Mia._

**_Elijah:_**_ It'll heal you._

**_Mia:_**_ Ok._

_She brought his wrist to her mouth._

**_Elijah:_**_ Most people would run screaming._

_He said. After while, pulling his wrist away._

_**Mia: **I'm not most people._

_She said after wiping her mouth with her arm._

**_Elijah:_**_ There something's I have to do. Do you trust me?_

_She nodded._

**_Mia:_**_ Yes._

**_Elijah:_**_ Come with me._

* * *

_**Mia: **You live in this huge castle?_

_**Elijah: **Yes._

**_Mia:_**_ Are you sure about this? He might kill you for not finding Katherina. I just found someone I can trust, and I'm not going to lose that._

_He told her all his family and the supernatural- and she took it surprisingly well. But then again, she's not like most people._

**_Elijah:_**_ Your not going to loose me, Mia._

**_Mia:_**_ Yes well, if I find you with a dagger in your heart, I'm going to pull it out, wait til you wake and stab you with it, right back in your heart._

_He smirked at her._

**_Elijah:_**_ I'm touched._

_She glared at him._

**_Mia:_**_ Just try not to get killed. I've never had anyone since my parents died._

_He opened the door._

**_Elijah:_**_ Come on in. _

**_Mia:_**_ Your sure I can stay with you and your family?_

_He smiled and motioned for her to go in._

* * *

_Over 500 years later, New York_

**_Mia:_**_ So You finally get word on the doppelganger, and yet you want me to take a vacation?_

_She took a sip of her coffee, looking around the coffee shop._

**_Elijah:_**_ You deserve it. You've also been talking about vacations lately. You've been stressed lately._

_She sighed and put her cup down._

**_Mia:_**_ Yes well, since that witch did what she did to me.. I keep having that dream._

_He frowned a little and sat up._

**_Elijah:_**_ I thought you said you only had it two times._

**_Mia: _**_I've been having it more as of lately since you got that call. I don't know how it happens. All I see is an open coffin with you in it..._

_She looked down at her Mikaelson ring. When she turned, Elijah had a witch duplicate his ring for her. Recently a witch with a vendetta against vampires decided to put a spell on Mia, that made her kill at night. Long story short, Elijah had to lock Mia up at night until he found a witch to stop the spell and located the witch who did it and killed her._

**_Mia:_**_ Dagger in heart._

_She looked back up at him._

**_Mia:_**_ I don't want that to happen. But if it does, I'm not there to pull you out._

_He reached across the table to hold her hand in his, giving her hand a squeeze. _

**_Elijah:_**_ You'll be there if this comes to pass. You need to relax. Another reason you need this vacation.. It's only a year._

_He smiled at her._

**_Mia:_**_ Fine._

_She smiled._

**_Elijah:_**_ Hey._

_He said after awhile. She looked up._

**_Elijah:_**_ Always._

**_Mia:_**_ And forever._


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a little over a year since Mia and Elijah had seen each other. Even though They'd been apart, they talked constantly on the phone everyday, until recently. Mia couldn't get in contact with him. There had been times like these over the year when she couldn't reach him he would always eventually call with news of what happened. And this time instead of waiting she got things in order and started packing.

As Mia closed the door to her apartment, her phone started ringing.

**Mia: **Well it's about time.

She said once he answered.

**Elijah: **I'm alright, thank you for asking.

Mia just rolled her eyes and continued to lock the door.

**Mia: **You should know I'm on my way back to murder Klaus as we speak.

She said making her way down the hall.

**Elijah: **And I won't stand in your way.

He said, smirking for a moment before taking a breath.

**Mia: **What is it, Elijah?

**Elijah: **There's something you should know before you get here.

**Mia: **Out with it, Eli.

**Elijah: **It's mother... She's back.

**Mia: **Say no more. I'll be there soon.

* * *

_Mikaelson's mansion_

Music is playing. Rebekah is having her nails polished by an assistant. Kol is standing before a full-length mirror wearing a black evening suit while a tailor adjusts it. Finn and Elijah are also standing in the room preparing for the ball.

**Kol:** Rebekah? Tell me how handsome I am.

**Rebekah:** Ah Kol, you know I can't be compelled.

Finn grins. The door opens and Klaus walks in and up to Rebekah.

**Klaus:** You went after Elena? What is wrong with you?!

**Rebekah:** Here we go.

**Klaus:** Do you want another dagger in your heart?

**Kol:** Again with the dagger threats? Don't you have any other tricks?

**Klaus:** Oh, go back to staring at yourself.

**Kol:** And who are you, my father?

**Klaus:** No, Kol, but you're in my house.

**Kol:** Then perhaps we should go outside.

Klaus and Kol stare at each other. Esther walks in.

**Esther:** Enough! Niklaus. Come.

Klaus goes into another room with his mother.

Leaning against the entrance, Mia gives a little smile.

**Mia: **I see nothing has changed. Niklaus is always getting in trouble.

Everyone turns to look at her.

**Mia: **Don't tell me you all forgot about little ol' me.

Mia said after a moment of silence. Then turning to Elijah who had a little smirk on his face.

**Mia: **You said they would be happy to see me again.

She said with a pout, while making her way to him.

**Elijah: **I'm sure they're just in a bit of a shock.

He said laughing after as he pulled her in for a hug.

**Mia: **I've missed you most of all, Eli.

Mia said with a smile.

**Rebekah: **Well that doesn't count. He's your best friend, of course you've missed him a lot. I, on the other hand, have missed my sister.

Standing up, Rebekah made her way to Mia. Mia laughed as she gave her a hug. As Mia pulled away from Rebekah, she turned to Finn, with a smile.

**Finn: **Mia.

**Mia: **Finn.

**Kol: **Saving the best for last, love?

Mia smiled as she picked up her gray dress to make her way over to Kol.

**Mia: **Kol.

**Kol: **My love. I knew you'd come back for me.

Mia titled her to the side with a little frown.

**Mia: **Now, Kol. I thought we talked about this. I see you as a brother and nothing more.

Kol gave a little frown.

**Kol: **Shame.

They both laughed as they hugged. Picking up her dress, she went and grabbed Elijah's hand, dragging him out.

**Mia: **Come on, Eli, you're taking me shopping. You can catch me up to speed while we're out.

* * *

_Gilbert house_

**Elena:** If Esther wants to talk to me, maybe I should find out why.

**Damon:** Well that's a dumb idea, she already tried to kill you once.

**Stefan:** No, Elena is right. Bonnie was led to open that coffin for a reason. I think there is more to this than just some family reunion.

**Damon:** Can we go back in time where the old Stefan cared if Elena lived or died?

**Stefan:** What for? It's your job now.

**Elena:** Stefan has a point, Damon. I should find out what she wants.

**Damon:** You can't protect yourself.

**Stefan:** Okay fine, then I'll go.

**Damon:** You've pissed off enough Originals to last a lifetime. I'll go.

Damon snatches the invitation out of Elena's hand.

**Elena:** Hey!

**Damon:** End of story.

* * *

_Forbes house_

Caroline's phone beeps twice. She picks it up and listens. It's a voicemail from Tyler.

**Tyler:** Caroline, it's Tyler. I know I should have called sooner, I just kinda freaked out and left. But I heard about your dad and I'm sorry. I'm really sorry Caroline. I'm out doing what he said. I'm gonna fix myself and come home to you. I love you.

Someone knocks on the door. Caroline opens it and finds a box with a ribbon around it on her doorstep. She brings it inside and looks at the envelope on it with her name handwritten on it. She opens it and sees the exact same invitation card to Klaus's ball that Elena received. She turns it over and sees that Klaus has written "Save me a dance. Fondly, Klaus." on the back.

**Caroline:** Seriously?

Caroline says scoffing. She opens the box and sees a beautiful blue dress. She places the lid back on the box.

* * *

_Mystic grill_

**Elena:** It's all so weird. The Originals are throwing a ball. Like an actual ball.

**Caroline:** It's some twisted Cinderella fetish is what it is. And why does the Evil Witch want an audience with you?

**Elena:** I have no idea. There's only one way to find out.

**Caroline:** I thought you told Damon and Stefan that you weren't going.

**Elena:** I did, which is all the more reason why I need a drama free bodyguard.

**Caroline:** Well, I think a Salvatore would look a lot better in a tux. And by that I mean Stefan.

**Elena:** Uhh, I can't deal with either of the Salvatores right now. Whatever Stefan is feeling, he is channeling it all against Klaus. And Damon...it's just not a good idea.

**Caroline****:** Why, cause you two made out? Bonnie spilled the beans.

**Elena:** I was gonna tell you. Just, after everything happened with your dad...

**Caroline:** Elena, when you and Matt kissed for the first time freshman year, you called me the second it happened. And now I don't hear about this til now, and from somebody else.

**Elena:** I'm sorry. It's just I, I don't even know how I feel about it yet. All I do know is that it just used to be so much easier.

Rebekah walks up.

**Rebekah:** Careful Caroline. It's all well and good until she stabs you in the back.

**Elena:** What are you doing here? I know your mom's rules. No hurting the locals.

**Rebekah:** Get over yourself Elena. It's not all about you.

Rebekah walks away over to Matt and gives him an invitation envelope to the ball.

**Caroline:** Oh my god. She's inviting him to the ball. Why is she inviting him?

**Elena:** Probably to get this reaction from us.

**Caroline: **What time is this stupid dance?

She said scoffing.

* * *

_Mikaelson mansion_

It's evening. Cars are pulling up the driveway in front of the mansion. Inside there are lots of people talking. A live band is playing classical music.

**Mia: **Are you gonna stare at her all night or what?

She said quietly enough for him to hear.

**Elijah: **Mia.

Giving Mia a once over, he smiled.

**Elijah: **You look beautiful, as always.

Mia smiles as she looks down at her long flowy dress.

**Mia: **Thank you. But maybe I should've gone with the navy blue one, instead of the white. Don't want people thinking you're going to announce our engagement or anything. I'd like to keep my options open. Not scare off any man I might take interest in.

Elijah smiled and looked over at the guest.

**Elijah: **Can't have that, can we?

Elijah smirked.

**Elijah: **Let's go speak with our guest.

Linking arms they walked away. Caroline enters in her dress. Klaus notices her from across the room and walks over to meet her.

**Klaus:** Good evening.

**Caroline:** I need a drink.

She walks away. Meanwhile, at the drinks bar, Mia walks up to Elena.

**Mia: **Elena, I've heard a lot about you.

She says with a smile, as she gets a drink. Elena looks over with a little frown.

**Elena: **Do I know you?

**Mia: **No.

Pausing to take a sip of her drink, Mia leaned against the bar.

**Mia:** Let's start over. Hi, I'm Mia Mikaelson.

Ignoring the way Elena's eyes went a little wide, she smiled and held out a hand. Elena shook her head a little, as she shook Mia's hand.

**Elena:** Elena Gilbert.

**Mia: **Nice to meet you.

**Elena: **You're a Mikaelson? Another original?

Smiling, Mia shook her head.

**Mia: **Mikaelson, yes. An original, no. Vampire, yes. Family isn't just blood. I'll leave it at that.

Elena nodded. Mia put her drink down.

**Mia: **When you go to speak to Esther, listen carefully to what she says, more importantly, how she words it.

Before Mia got too far, she turned back.

**Mia: **I may not know you, but you're not like those before you. So stop letting the Salvatore brothers control you. You're not a kid, you can think for yourself, and make your own bloody decisions. Act like it, instead of complaining about it, do it. Either pick a brother or don't. Who says you have to be with either one?

Mia walked away to join Elijah. Linking arms with him, she smiled at the guest, he was talking to.

**Mia: **Eli, it's time.

They made their way to the middle of the staircase. Once the whole family was there, he got everyone's attention.

**Elijah:** Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance.

Damon and Stefan notice Esther.

**Damon:** Do you see who I see?

**Stefan:** Oh, yeah.

**Elijah:** Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom.

* * *

While they're dancing, Mia smiles at Elijah. He narrows his eyes.

**Elijah: **You're up to something.

Mia smiles even wider.

**Mia:** You're gonna love it.

She walks over to Elena, smiles at Stefan.

**Mia: **I'm gonna borrow Elena.

She takes Elena over to Elijah. Smiling, Mia walks away. She gets the band to play iris. Looking over at Elena and Elijah, she smiles and starts singing.

**Elena: **Mia seems like a lovely person.

She says as they start to dance, not knowing what else to say. Elijah smiles.

**Elijah: **That she is. She can be a little…

**Elena: **Intimidating?

She provided for him. He gave a slight nod.

**Elijah: **But she means well.

Elena nodded.

**Elena: **How did you two meet?

**Elijah: **It was over 500 years ago. I was out looking for Katherina. I found Mia instead. When I was heading back home, she was surrounded by vampires. Most dead with arrows in their heart. The few that remained were hungry. She managed to kill all but one before I had to step in. From there I took her in.

Elena leaned her head on his chest, content to just dance in comfortable silence. They stopped once the song was over, sharing a smile.

**Elena: **Thank you for the dance.

Elijah nodded.

**Elijah: **Anytime.

Spotting Finn, she made her way out. Mia came to stand next to Elijah.

**Elijah: **Thank you.

Deciding to play dumb, Mia tilted her head. A clueless look on her face.

**Mia: **For what?

He smirked and lightly shook his head.

**Mia: **Always.

**Elijah: **And forever.

She smiled, nudging him with her shoulder.

**Mia: **Now go. Before she talks to Esther.

* * *

Elena is walking down a hallway when Elijah walks up from behind.

**Elijah:** Elena. I understand my mother requested to see you.

**Elena:** Uh, yeah. Why, is something wrong?

**Elijah:** Well, her ability to forgive my brother after everything he's done to destroy this family strikes me as a little strange to say the least.

**Elena:** Do you think that it's an act?

**Elijah:** It has me asking questions I never thought I'd ask. Can I depend on you to tell me what she says?

**Elena:** Of course. I'll find you later, okay?

* * *

In Esther's study Finn is sharpening a knife while Esther is burning some sage. There's a knock on the door.

**Esther:** That'd be the girl.

Finn walks over to the door and opens it, revealing Elena standing there alone.

**Finn:** You're alone. Wise choice.

Elena walks in and notices Esther holding sage.

**Esther: **It's only sage. I've spelled it so we can speak freely without fear of being overheard. That'll be all Finn, thank you.

Finn leaves.

**Esther:** You must have a million questions for me Elena. Please.

Esther gestures towards the sofa and they sit on it.

**Elena:** How are you alive? Are you a ghost? Or...

**Esther:** Not exactly. When I died the witch Ayana preserved my body with a spell. She was a close friend of mine, an ancestor of your friend Bonnie.

**Elena:** So that's why only Bonnie and her mother could open up the casket.

**Esther:** They complete the Bennett bloodline. I drew power from them and their ancestors who were with me on the other side.

**Elena:** So you've been on the other side for a thousand years?

**Esther:** Nature's way of punishing me for turning my family into vampires. But there is a way for me to undo the evil I created.

**Elena:** You're gonna help us kill Klaus, aren't you?

**Esther:** One thing at a time Elena. For now, I simply need your help.

* * *

Caroline is outside, admiring the horses. Klaus approaches her.

**Klaus:** You like horses?

**Caroline:** I'm not talking to you until you tell me why you invited me here.

**Klaus:** I fancy you. Is that so hard to believe?

**Caroline:** Yes!

**Klaus:** Why? You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light. I enjoy you.

**Caroline:** Well I'm spoken for. By Tyler.

**Klaus:** But I thought you two ended things.

**Caroline:** Yeah, because of you and your freaky sire bond with him.

**Klaus:** So you aren't spoken for. You know, horses are the opposite of people. They're loyal. My father hunted me for a thousand years and the closest he ever came was the day he killed my favorite horse. He severed its neck with a sword as a warning.

**Caroline:** Did you ever consider sitting down with your father and talking it out?

**Klaus:** Well, I'm afraid my relationship with my father was a little bit more complex than yours.

**Caroline:** Maybe so. But I let my father go with no regrets. And to answer your question, yes, I like horses. But I also like people and they actually like me so I'll be inside.

Caroline leaves.

* * *

**Esther:** I understand Rebekah shared the story of my family. How I upset the balance of nature by turning my children into vampires.

**Elena:** She said you did it to protect them from the werewolves.

**Esther:** It's true. But in no time at all, they began to feed on human blood. They ravaged the town with no remorse. Eventually, Niklaus turned against me.

**Elena:** How are you gonna kill him? He's immortal.

**Esther:** It will take time, magic, and your assistance.

**Elena:** What do I have to do with it?

**Esther:** My children believe I'm holding this ball to celebrate our reunion. But in truth I've gathered them together to perform a ritual. The first step requires blood from the doppelgänger. Only a drop. Its essence will be in the champagne toast later on this evening. Will you do it or shall I?

Esther is holding a long thin knife in her hands. Elena looks taken aback, but after a moment's consideration she removes her glove and gives her finger to Esther to prick. Esther pricks it and squeezes the blood into a glass chalice that's filled with liquid.

**Esther:** Elijah and his little friend are more suspicious than the others, so he may need more persuasion. But they must all drink at the toast in order to be linked as one.

**Elena:** What do you mean "linked as one"?

**Esther:** You said yourself Klaus can't be killed. But tonight's spell links all my children together, so that if one goes, they all go.

**Elena:** What?

**Esther:** I love my family, Elena, but they are an abomination. I betrayed nature when I created them. It's my duty to kill them.

* * *

In the Foyer, Kol is walking with Rebekah.

**Kol:** I'm itching to kill something. What are we waiting for?

**Rebekah:** The mayor cornered me. Give me fifteen minutes to lure Matt outside.

**Kol:** Outside? What's wrong with right here on the stairs? Make a spectacle of it.

**Rebekah:** You sound like an idiot, Kol. Mother would kill you if you ruined her party. See you outside.

* * *

In the foyer, Damon is waking up.

**Stefan:** Easy, buddy. Don't want you doing anything stupid.

Damon gets up and rushes at Stefan.

**Damon:** Where's Elena?

**Stefan:** Exactly where she belongs, talking with Esther.

**Damon:** What did you do?

**Stefan:** Ah, don't blame me. This was all her, right down to the broken neck.

Stefan pushes Damon off him.

**Stefan: **You know, maybe you should stop being such a controlling dick, Damon.

**Damon: **Wait. Hang on. I'm the problem here?

**Stefan: **You're a liability, brother.

**Damon:** I'm trying to keep her alive, Stefan.

**Stefan:** Yeah, well, your emotions are getting in the way of our plan.

**Damon:** My emotions? How is this even happening right now?

**Stefan:** Maybe because you care too damn much.

* * *

Rebekah and Matt are walking outside through the cars parked on the lawn.

**Matt:** So...What are we doing out here?

**Rebekah:** Just taking a break from the polite chit-chat.

**Matt:** It's freezing. Let me get my coat.

Matt walks over to his car and opens the door.

**Rebekah:** This is your car?

Matt picks up his jacket from the car set.

**Matt:** Yep.

He closes the car door.

**Matt:** If I could compel myself a Maserati, I would. But I can't.

He puts his jacket over Rebekah's shoulders.

**Rebekah:** Oh! I'm a vampire. We don't...Thanks.

She looks around briefly.

**Rebekah:** Let's go back inside. I got all the fresh air I need.

Kol standing in the background watching coldly.

* * *

In the foyer, Elena is standing alone. Elijah and Mia sidles up to her.

**Elijah:** So how was my mother?

**Elena:** Intense.

**Elijah:** And for what reason did she need to speak with you in private?

He offers her and Mia a glass of champagne. Elena notices Esther on the staircase looking at her.

**Elijah:** Elena? Should I be concerned about my mother's intentions?

**Elena:** She just wanted to apologize for trying to have me killed.

**Mia: **So it's true, then? She's forgiven Klaus?

**Elena:** It's true.

Crystal rings. Esther addresses the guests from the staircase. She has a glass of red-tinged champagne in her hand.

**Esther:** Good Evening, Ladies and Gentleman. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy than to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!

**Everyone:** Cheers!

Everyone drinks from their glasses, including all the Original vampires.

**Elijah/Mia:** Cheers.

Elena, Mia and Elijah clink their glasses together.

* * *

Later Klaus and Caroline are alone in a room filled with paintings on the walls.

**Caroline:** So what did you want to show me?

**Klaus:** One of my passions.

**Caroline:** Oh. Impressive. I take it the curators at the Louvre aren't on vervain.

Klaus chuckles.

**Klaus:** Yeah, well that's their mistake.

**Caroline:** What about these? Where'd you steal this from?

Caroline holds her wrist with the bracelet on it.

**Klaus:** Well, that's a long story. But rest assured it was worn by a princess almost as beautiful as you.

Caroline rolls her eyes expressively, Klaus looks away in embarrassment. She looks down and notices some sketches.

**Caroline:** Wait a second. Did-did you do these?

**Klaus:** Yeah, um...actually one of my landscapes is hanging at the Hermitage, not that anyone would notice. Have you been?

**Caroline:** I've never really been anywhere.

**Klaus:** I'll take you. Wherever you want Rome. Paris. Tokyo?

**Caroline:** Oh wow!

They both laugh.

**Caroline:** Must be really nice to just snap your fingers and get whatever you want. Is that why you collect hybrids? A little servant army to take you places and bring you things.

**Klaus:** You're making assumptions.

**Caroline:** Then why do you need Tyler? Stop controlling him. Give him his life back.

**Klaus:** You know, this has been a fun evening, but I think it's time for you to leave.

**Caroline:** I get it. Your father didn't love you, so you assume that no one else will either. And that's why you compel people or you sire them or you try to buy them off.

Caroline takes her bracelet off and throws it on the table.

**Caroline:** But that's not how it works. You don't connect with people, because you don't even try to understand them.

Caroline walks out leaving Klaus visibly upset.

* * *

Meanwhile under the stairs, Kol walks up to Rebekah.

**Kol: **There you are. I was waiting outside for you. Where's Matt?

**Rebekah:** About that, I, uh...I changed my mind. I don't want to ruin mother's night.

**Kol:** Don't tell me you like this boy. What did he do? He gave you five seconds of his attention?

Kol sighs.

**Kol:** Don't be so predictable Rebekah.

**Rebekah:** You don't have to be rude about it. Just leave him be, okay?

Rebekah walks away.

**Kol:** As you wish, sister.

* * *

In the foyer, Damon is walking behind Elena.

**Damon:** Elena. Did you get what you want?

**Elena:** Actually, yes.

**Damon:** Good, tell me on the ride home. We're leaving. Come on.

Damon grabs her by the arm.

**Elena:** Uh no, Damon let go of me. Look, I'm sorry that I had to cut you out of the plan.

**Damon:** There shouldn't have been a plan. You shouldn't be here.

**Elena:** Do you think I like going behind your back? I don't. But if I hadn't asked Stefan to help, then you would've tried to be the hero, and it would've ruined everything.

**Damon:** Sorry for trying to keep you alive. Clearly Stefan doesn't give a crap anymore.

**Elena:** Now you're mad at me for including Stefan?

**Damon:** No, I'm mad at you because I love you!

**Elena:** Well, maybe that's the problem.

Damon pauses, visibly bothered by this.

**Elena:** No. That's not what I-

**Damon:** No, I got it, Elena. I care too much. I'm a liability. How ironic is that?

Caroline comes up to them.

**Caroline:** Have you guys seen Matt?

* * *

Meanwhile, Matt is walking past the balcony when he hears his name whispered at him from the balcony. Matt stops, and walks onto the balcony. No one is there. Matt turns and is just about to leave when Kol appears behind him.

**Kol:** Good evening. You're Rebekah's friend. We haven't met.

**Matt:** Matt Donovan.

They shake hands.

**Kol:** Kol Mikaelson.

Kol starts squeezing Matt's hand tightly. Suddenly an audible cracking sound is heard.

**Matt:** Aah!

Matt falls to the floor. Damon is behind him.

**Damon:** Hey, hey, hey, hey!

**Matt:** Aah!

**Damon:** Easy on the hand. Guy's a quarterback.

Damon rushes at Kol and pushes him off the balcony and jumps after him. Damon then beats up Kol and snaps his neck. Stefan comes running out of a door.

**Stefan:** Damon! Are you crazy?

The rest of the Mikaelsons and Elena come out from the opened door and see what happened.

**Damon:** Maybe a little.

Looking at Elena.

**Damon: **Far be it from me to cause a problem.

Damon turns his back and walks away.

* * *

_Forbes house_

Later, Caroline is in her bedroom and leaves a message for Tyler.

**Caroline:** Tyler, it's me. Look, I'm grateful for what you're doing, but...I miss you...and I really wish you were here.

She hangs up. She looks in her dresser mirror and notices another present from Klaus on her bed. She scoffs.

**Caroline:** Seriously? Just give up already.

Caroline opens the present and takes out a rolled-up piece of paper. It's a sketch of her and a horse, and on it Klaus has written "Thank you for your honesty, Klaus".

* * *

_Mikaelson mansion_

Esther is in her study. Elijah is with her.

**Esther:** No violence, that was all I asked. Rebekah and Kol disgraced our family tonight.

**Elijah:** It won't happen again, mother. I'll deal with them.

**Esther:** Thank you, Elijah. I wish the others were more like you.

Elijah leaves. Finn comes in and shuts the doors.

**Finn:** Are we all right to speak freely?

**Esther:** Yes, the sage still burns.

Esther writes her children's names on a piece of paper in Runic handwriting.

**Finn:** You aren't having second thoughts, are you?

**Esther:** Of course not, it's just Elijah. He's so moral.

**Finn:** You're doing the right thing, mother.

**Esther:** You understand what this means, don't you? This spell I'm casting tonight will bind you all together as one.

**Finn:** I understand. When it is time, I will be ready to die.

**Esther:** Then we must complete the link.

Esther cuts Finn's hand and blood spills onto the paper. She starts to recite a spell.

**Esther:** Phasmatos inta grum vin callus...Amalon callagius accodam...Cosom naben dox...Callagius amalon...Gaeda callagius ceremum...Phamato descendium vinum...Phasmatos inta grum vin callus...Cosom naben dox.

The blood spreads across the scroll, connecting the names together like the branches of a tree.

**Esther:** The link is complete. You are one.

The paper begins to burn.

* * *

_Gilbert house_

Stefan walks Elena inside.

**Stefan:** So uh, Esther wants to kill her whole family. How is that for Mother of the Year?

**Elena:** Yeah. And I got to look Elijah right in the eye and lie to him about it.

**Stefan:** Well, good. I can't say I'll be sorry to see any of them go.

**Elena: **I just signed their death sentences, Stefan.

**Stefan:** No, you signed Klaus's death sentence, Elena. Everyone else is just collateral damage.

**Elena:** It's not that simple.

**Stefan:** Their family has brought you nothing but darkness, Elena. It is that simple. So, uh...where's Damon? I would think that he'd wanna make sure you got home safely.

**Elena:** I'll call him and let him know.

**Stefan:** What was with him going after Kol?

**Elena:** Damon being self-destructive. I said something I didn't mean.

**Stefan:** So did I. Anyway, uh, good night.

Stefan leaves, but Elena goes after him.

**Elena:** Stefan. Did you really not feel anything?

**Stefan:** When?

**Elena:** How do you do that? Act like you don't care, like you don't feel anything? Because I can't do that. I...I feel. I feel everything.

**Stefan:** Elena, stop.

**Elena:** I'm not going to stop, Stefan, because I don't believe that you feel nothing.

**Stefan:** What? You think I want to be this person? I hurt you, Elena. I bit you. I hate myself for what I did to you.

Elena grabs Stefan's face in her hands.

**Elena:** Then show it! Do something, Stefan, anything is better than trying to convince me that you don't care.

**Stefan:** I can't.

**Elena:** Stefan.

Stefan grabs Elena's wrists and removes her hands from his face.

**Stefan:** If I let myself care, all I feel is pain.

Stefan leaves. Elena, visibly upset.

* * *

_Mystic grill_

Matt is sitting at the bar, drinking coffee. He has a bandage around his right hand which was crushed by Kol. Rebekah walks up to him.

**Rebekah:** Hi. What are you doing?

**Matt:** Well let's see, I went to a dance and got my hand crushed. I found out that I don't have health insurance, so I just needed a minute to myself.

**Rebekah:** Well, I thought, maybe I'd buy you an apology drink.

**Matt:** Maybe you could just leave me alone.

**Rebekah:** Look, I'm-I'm really sorry about Kol. He's a lunatic.

**Matt:** Look, Rebekah, you're really fun and pretty and all, but I really need you to leave me alone.

Matt gets up and leaves. Damon walks up to Rebekah carrying a nearly-empty alcohol bottle.

**Damon:** Burn. Rejected by the captain of the football team. Welcome to adolescence.

He drinks the last of the bottle.

**Rebekah:** Shut up, Damon. Knew I should have killed him. Mother wouldn't let me.

Damon grabs a liquor bottle from behind the counter.

**Damon:** Well...never let people tell you what to do.

Damon pours a shot for himself and Rebekah. They drink them.

**Damon:** Besides...you would have broken him in a second.

**Rebekah:** Are you suggesting I can't be gentle?

**Damon:** No. I'm just saying that you should find someone a little more durable. That's all.

**Rebekah:** And who would that be?

* * *

AN: So, I'm back. I'm working on updating all my stories. I'll be working on the ones I know I'll get out sooner.


End file.
